


I'll be Under the Mistletoe

by larryinthesheets



Series: A Very Merry Larry Christmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, alcohol use, captain Niall af, this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryinthesheets/pseuds/larryinthesheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis reunite at a Christmas party hosted by none other than Niall Horan, and may or may not get caught under the mistletoe the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first installment of my Christmas AUs. I'll be posting a few more before Christmas too, and they probably will be the most tooth-rottingly sweet things you'll ever read.  
> So on that note, enjoy!

“Niall. No.” Louis spoke urgently into his phone, trying to balance it between his shoulder and cheek, while carrying two cup-carriers full of over-priced and heavily sweetened coffee in both hands through London at seven a.m.  
“Loueh! C’mon man, when was the last time we hung out? It’ll just be a lil get together!” Niall spoke too loudly into the speaker, trying to convince Louis to come home for Christmas. Knowing Niall it will not be anything other than a full-out party with barely legal girls in every corner and peppermint-flavored vodka in every red cup.  
But Louis is not going home this year. He has way too much to do, and ever since getting his new interning job at a theater in central London, he will simply be too busy. So there’s that.  
Louis turns into his building, the pristine glass doors being opened by the doorman. “I’m sorry Nialler but I just got this new gig, and I don’t know what they expect from me. Besides, I doubt I’d be able to get a train ticket this late in the game,” Louis responds, thinking up any excuse as he walks briskly through the halls of the huge backstage of the theater, looking for his boss’ office.  
Niall huffs into his ear. “Fine, guess I’ll just have to guilt-trip you then, mate.”  
“And how do you suppose you’ll do that, Niall?” Louis asks exasperatedly.  
“I’ll just give your mum and sisters a little visit. Catch up a bit. Let them know how much you’re overworking yourself…” Niall says inconspicuously.  
“You wouldn’t dare. Niall!” Louis says quickly. He hears Niall laughing, his classic loud and harsh cackle into his ear, “Fine! Fine. I’ll see what I can do. But no promises, though. I’ll try okay?”  
Niall hums gladly into the speaker. “That’s all I ask Loulou.” He hangs up after he hears Niall blowing him a kiss.  
That’s how Louis finds himself on a three-hour train ride to Doncaster, his home town, two weeks later. It’s a week before Christmas, and he’s lugging a suitcase full of gifts for all six of his siblings onto the seat next to him. He is nothing if not prepared.  
_______________________________  
As the train comes to a halt at the station, Louis gets a text from his mum saying that Lottie is picking him up and bringing him home. Imagine bringing all six of his hyperactive siblings to a crowded train station. He mentally shudders at the thought.  
Stepping out of the train, he bumps into a tall man (boy?) that he vaguely recognizes. He mutters an apology before noticing his curls. Please don’t let it be who he thinks it is…  
“Louis!!” He hears Harry yell when he realizes who he is. Louis sighs.  
“Hey Harold,” Louis responds leaning over to pick up his bag he dropped during their collision. When he stand back up, he notices Harry’s eyes lingering on his backside. Louis narrows his eyes and Harry quickly shoots him his bindingly huge smile. Can he ever catch a break?  
“What do you think you’re doing Harold?” Louis snaps, unapprovingly staring him down.  
“Mmm, just checking out the merchandise. Are you going to Niall’s party tomorrow? He said you might make it…” Harry said, starting out cheeky but ending with a shy look down at his leather YSL boots. Hm.  
“Why were you talking about me? And yes I am going but I probably won’t be there long. Visiting family and all,” Louis said raising an eyebrow and cocking his hip.  
Harry looks excited to hear that news, and just as he opens his mouth to speak again, Louis hears Lottie yell his name from across the platform. He turns to wave, turns back to Harry and says, “See you Harold.”  
He quickly walks towards Lottie hoping and praying to any God that Harry is not following him. He notices Lottie raising a brow and giving him a questioning look.  
“Why were you talking to Harry Styles?” She automatically asks, with a hand on her teenage hip.  
“Well hello to you too dear sister. Lovely to see you. I’m good thanks for asking, how about you?” He asks sassily. She rolls her eyes and gives him a hug. “Come on, I may or may not have parked illegally,” she smirks.  
They walk to the car, a used one, but Dan loves to spoil the girls. When Lottie got her license he bought it for her as long as she paid for gas. Louis was more than a little scared to get into it with her, being the one to practice with her when she failed the test twice before she passed.  
“Please don’t kill me Lotts, I’d like to live to my birthday,” he teases bucking his belt.  
She gives him a dirty look, mutters a “shut up” and pulls forward and takes the streets home, Louis not trusting her on the freeway.  
When they pull up to the house, he grabs his bag and doesn’t even make it to the door before Phoebe and Daisy are attaching themselves to his legs.  
“Hello little monsters, How’ve you been loves?” He says bending down to give them cuddles.  
“Hi Loulou! We missed you sooo much!” Phoebe says loudly. “Yeah Lou, we did the tree last night! You missed it, but it’s still super pretty!” Daisy says.  
Louis smiles at them. “I missed you too my lovelies. Let’s go see this tree, hm?” He says getting up.  
Walking inside, the girls scream into the void, “Louis is here Mum!”  
Their mum reveals herself from the kitchen, and walking towards Louis with her arms wide open. “Loubear! I’ve missed you so much my love! You never visit your mum anymore!” she says hugging him and looking at him with a fake pout.  
“Mum… you know how busy I’ve been lately,” he mutters to her. She smiles and says, “I know sweetums. I’m simply teasing. Come on, say hello to Dan.”  
They walk into the kitchen and he spots Dan pulling his mum’s cookies from the oven. When Dan sees them, he smiles, setting the cookies on the counter and coming over to give him a hug. Dan is not his dad, but he certainly treats him as such.  
“Hey Louis. How are you?” Dan asks pulling back with his hands on his shoulders.  
“I’ve been really good. I just started that internship actually…” Louis says, and when Dan’s face lights up at the news, Louis becomes infinitely happy that his mother married this man.  
He sits down at the breakfast bar, watching his mum scoop more cookie dough into the baking sheet. She looks up at him and Louis immediately know what is about to happen.  
“So Louis, anyone special waiting for you back in London?” She asks, seemingly discreet but Louis knows his mum better than that...  
“Mum, you know I’m too busy for a boyfriend right now. I have too much going on between uni and my internship.” Louis says, giving his mother a look.  
His mother frowns. “Louis, if you are overworking yourself you need to tell me. I will simply not have you stressing over this internship.”  
He rolls his eyes fondly at her. As much as he loves his mum, she worries about him far too much. “Mum, I promise I’m okay. This internship will get me connections into theater that I’ll need after uni. Please don’t worry about me. I promise if it gets too much you’ll know, okay?”  
She seems pleased at that nodding and changing he subject “Alright Lou. So I talked to Niall, and he said you’re going to his party tomorrow night?”  
He hums his response. “I promised him if I came home I’d go. I probably won’t be there long anyways,” he shrugs his shoulders.  
“Don’t hold back on our account, Lou. If you want to stay out and have fun go ahead,” She smiles at him. He doesn’t mention not really wanting to go. He just nods and leaves to take his bag up to his room, which is now Lottie’s, but she’s sharing with Felicite for the week.  
He grabs he presents out of the bag and hides them in the closet, knowing that the twins are little sneaks and will search his stuff for gifts.  
He texts Niall that he’s home, and receives an: ‘AYY BRO I alrdy heard frm Harry… ;) u had a lil run in at the station? GET IN!!!’  
Louis rolls his eyes at the text and ignores it, wanting a nap before dinner. He needs to brace himself for the week ahead.  
______________________________  
The next day, Louis had just gotten off the phone with Niall, who forced him to stop at the liquor store before the party for of fucking course, a bottle of peppermint-flavored vodka.  
Arriving at the party, Louis spots Niall at the center of everybody’s attention, on the table, dancing to some dup-step top-forty remix. Louis fondly rolls his eyes at his best friend and goes into the kitchen to put the vodka with the rest of the overly-abundant alcohol.  
“Hi Louis!” He hears from behind him. It’s a deep voice and Louis immediately recognizes it as none other than Harry Styles.  
Louis slowly turns around and is met with a smile, green eyes, and rosy cheeks. He’s a lot closer than Louis expected him to be.  
“Hi Harry. Are you already drunk?” He asks raising a brow and sighing, noticing Harry swaying a bit on his feet.  
Harry somehow smiles wider and leans against the counter, obviously giving Louis a once-over. “Maybe a little bit. But I’d rather be drunk on you,” Harry says stepping a bit closer to Louis.  
He simply cannot help it, so Louis bursts out laughing at Harry’s horrid pick-up line. Harry pouts at him and Louis backs up and says “Sorry Harold, but I’m not drinking tonight.”  
___________________________________  
Louis drinks. And flirts.  
It is all Niall’s fault, naturally. Currently, him and Niall are sitting on the couch, drinks in hand, and laughing their asses off at anything that is even remotely funny. It’s when Niall notices Harry sulking in the corner and looking their way, that he says, “Aye Lou, remember when ‘Arry used to tease the shit outta you? He sooo had the hots for ya, mate!”  
Louis looks at him like he has two heads, asking, “Whaddya mean Niall?” “I mean that Harry is lookin’ atcha like a he wants to throw you onto a mattress and snuggle ya at the same time, mate. He’s in pretty deep if ya ask me!” Niall says enthusiastically.  
Louis looks over to Harry, and sure enough, he was already looking their way. Not thinking, Louis turns on his charm, winks, and looks back at Niall. Looking at Niall’s shocked face, who’s still looking over at Harry, Louis comes to the conclusion that that simple wink had an effect on Harry.  
That’s when it hits him that Harry may have had a crush on him this whole damn time.  
_Third Year_  
_It was almost time to go outside for recess. They were finishing their math worksheets, and Louis, Harry (his desk partner), and a few other kids were left finishing before they were allowed outside._  
_Louis struggled with multiplication, but he really wanted to go play footie today, because John had brought his ball. He was rushing to finish when Harry dropped his pencil under the table._  
_When Harry was underneath the table, Louis didn’t notice him quietly tying together Louis’ shoelaces. Harry sat back into his seat, finishing his math._  
Finally _Louis was done. He got up to turn in his paper, and taking a step, fell right on his face, arms flailing for something to hold onto, pulling Harry down with him, falling on top of Louis._  
_Louis sat_ up, _and saw his shoelaces tied up together. He was furious, knowing that Harry had done_ it, _because he does it to him at least once a week. Last week, he fell at lunch, almost falling into the trashcan when throwing away his food. The week before that, it was during a playdate at Harry’s house, playing in his clubhouse outside. He had fallen right on his bum and it’s still a bit sore…_  
_He and Harry get along just fine. Actually they’re quite great friends, but Louis was tired of this._  
_“Harold! You need to stop this! It’s not funny at all!” Louis shouted at him. Harry looked at him shyly, still laying on top of him from the fall._  
_Harry looked at_ Louis, _and_ pecked _a short kiss onto his cheek. Louis stared at him with big eyes, quickly got up, untying his shoes and running outside to play footie, blushing every time he remembered the kiss from his best friend._  
Louis looked at Niall with wide eyes and put his hands on Niall’s cheeks, looking intensely into his eyes, “He kissed me. Niall, he kissed me on the cheek in third year and I totally forgot about it. I was so mad about him tying up my shoelaces that I stopped talking to him. I thought he hated me for that this whole time.”  
Suddenly Louis’ revelation has sobered him up a bit, but was left with a wretched headache.  
“Ni, do ya mind if I take the guest room? I’m not gonna drive home…”  
“I don’t care, mate. Just make me brekkie in the mornin’ and I’m good!” Niall says.  
Louis nods, heading up the stairs and finds the guest room. He’s surprised that no one’s in there already, doing unmentionable things to Niall’s parent’s duvet…  
As soon as Louis’ head hits the pillow, he’s out like a light until morning.  
______________________________  
Bright sunlight streaming through the curtains is what inevitably wakes Louis in the morning. It’s hot. Why is he so hot?  
It’s when Louis realizes that there are arms wrapped around his waist that he screams. Who the hell is in the bed with him, and why are they holding him? Louis knows for a fact that he didn’t bring anyone up here last night.  
Louis slowly turns around, still enveloped in the stranger’s arms, when Louis spots a head of curly brown hair and pink cheeks.  
With wide eyes, Louis quickly unwraps himself from Harry’s tight hold, pushes himself out of the bed and yells, “Harry!”  
“Wassit?” Harry mumbles, sitting up quickly, rubbing his eyes after spotting Louis perfectly fine at the side of the bed.  
“Harold! Would you like to explain to me why you are in my bed?” Louis says sharply.  
Harry nearly smirks, “’s not your bed.”  
“That does not mean that I invited you in for a snuggle, Harry.” Louis nearly shouts.  
“Well you certainly wouldn’t have let me if I asked,” Harry says cheekily.  
Sighing, Louis rolls his eyes and walks out of the room and downstairs for some tea. It’s too early for him to be putting up with Harry’s shit, especially without a morning cup of tea.  
Putting the kettle on, he’s joined by a very sleepy Harry in last nights rumpled shirt and briefs.  
Looking at Harry’s lean legs and torso, shirt rucked up from sleep, Louis realizes how undeniably fit Harry is.  
Dragging his gaze upwards and making eye contact, Harry smirks, clearly noticing Louis checking him out. Louis quickly blushes and turns back to the stove, pouring himself some tea.  
Louis heads over to the cabinet with the sugar, when he feels Harry’s hand on his waist. He quickly turns around, smacking his hand off of him. “What was that?” Louis asks, eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
Harry just simply looks up, Louis following his gaze, when his eyes land on a bundle of mistletoe hung precariously over the cabinet. Louis curses Niall under his breath.  
“You know there’s rules to this, Lou,” Harry says, smiling wide, placing his hand back onto Louis’ hip.  
Louis freezes at the contact. Harry is searching his face for any denial, and then he’s suddenly so close to Louis that he can nearly hear the boy’s heartbeat.  
Harry leans in, whispering, “Just tell me to stop, Lou.”  
He doesn’t. Their lips make contact, and a rush of energy runs up Louis’ spine. Without thinking, he grabs Harry’s cheeks, pushing their lips together roughly, before he feels Harry’s tongue gliding across his bottom lip.  
Moaning slightly, he opens his mouth letting Harry in, relishing in the feeling of Harry. Louis’ mind is just Harry’s name on repeat for the extent of the kiss, both of them deepening it, Harry pulling Louis closer with both hands squeezing his hips tightly.  
When Harry gently nibbles on Louis’ bottom lip, he gasps, moving his hands from Harry’s face to his curls, pushing their lips impossibly closer. Damn those wretched curls.  
Suddenly, there’s a loud whistle from the entrance of the kitchen. Pulling away quickly, Louis spots Niall, with hands on his hips and wide eyes.  
“Well Lads, as I am thoroughly enjoying the show, I was promised brekkie,” Niall says, smile quickly forming on his face.  
Louis’ hands quickly come up to his lips, feeling them swollen and bitten, and looking at Harry, he seems to be in the same situation.  
When Harry notices Louis looking at him, he quickly pulls him into one final quick peck on the lips, shocking Louis. As soon as their lips met, Harry pulls away with a fond look in his eye.  
“I’ll get right on that, Niall,” Harry says, shooting Louis a quick smile, then turning to the stove, starting on some eggs.  
Louis looks over to Niall sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders as if to say “I don’t know, either.”  
____________________________  
Harry makes the three of them eggs on toast and they eat on the island, Harry shooting Louis a small smile every now and then, and him reciprocating them.  
“Alright, so if you two are done making heart eyes at each other, the maid will be here any minute to clean up this mess, so you should go,” Niall says.  
Louis blushes a bit and takes a sip of tea, looking over the brim of the cup at Harry, seeing him sending Louis a small smile.  
“Let’s get going then, Louis. I’ll walk out with you,” Harry suggests. Louis nods, going into the foyer to grab his coat. After shrugging it on, he and Harry head out into the lightly falling snow towards their cars.  
At his car, Louis urns to say goodbye, when Harry blurts out, “Can I take you out?”  
Taken aback, Louis smiles and nods, before Harry is tugging him in for a lingering peck on the lips.  
When they pull away, Louis’ eyes flutter and Harry mumbles, “I’ve waited so long to be able to do that.”  
Shocked, Louis pulls him back into another quick peck, and says with a wide smile, “I don’t kiss on the first date, Harold.”  
Harry bursts into loud, endearing laughter, and Louis needs to thank Niall and his over-enthusiastic Christmas spirit for putting up that mistletoe.


End file.
